Who you'd be today, TOny
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: About Tony, need a few reviews for suggestions. Will be Gibbs, Ziva,Mcgee and the rest of the team learning about DiNozzo's past. My interpretation of it that is.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. ANY SONG OR GAME NAME I MAY ADD IS NOT MINE UNLESS I SPECIFICALLY STATE IT IS.

The steady tap of fingers to the keys of three computers broke the otherwise, deafening silence. The day had been rather dull, no cases, just a few follow-ups and lots of paperwork. The most boring part of the job of course. Jethro Gibbs occasionally broke rhythm to take a sip of his coffee. Ziva stared intently at the report in front of her, occasionally adding a detail here and there. Mcgee was adding a new program to his computer, for faster searching through the seas of fingerprints on their files. All in all rather peaceful. So naturally all three NCIS jumped when the gleeful voice of their coworker, Tony Dinozzo rang through the quiet. He was staring at the screen his forehead wrinkled in concentration, talking under his breath.

"Something you'd like to share with the class DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

Said senior field agent kept right on whispering to himself, tapping seemingly random keys and biting his lip slightly when it seemed to go wrong.

Sneaking around the desk, Gibbs positioned his hand and swung. As it connected with the back of Tony's head, he jumped falling to the ground and for a second he seemed to curl in on himself. After a second, he looked up, his three friends staring at him oddly.

"What? It was a long night." he shot back "The ladies get what the ladies want." Adding his usual quip to get them off his reaction.

"…. I don't want to know what you do in the snack ." Zeva said.

"Its SACK S-A-C-K." Tony stated in annoyance.

"DiNozzo, is there a reason you didn't answer when I spoke your name."

"Uh..heh, heh, yeah, I got these new earphones and I was trying them out."

"What exactly are you doing?" McGee asked

"None of your business, Probie."

"Speak." Gibbs said.

"Umm an RPG game against Abby..."they almost didn't hear him.;

Zeva burst out laughing. "Now Abby is understandable, she will do anything that is off the norm, but didn't your parents teach you to grow up?" The three weren't sure if they saw the hardening in Tony's eyes because it was gone a second later, he just smiled half-heartedly and sat at his desk. The others followed suite. As they went back to work, Tony reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a hand stress ball, turning his back on his coworkers, he started squeezing it furiously.

He didn't realize the director stood on the staircase above him, watching as they laughed and he let out his frustrations on the defenseless little ball. Changing her mind about heading down , she went back to her office thinking all the way. "My you are quite the puzzle Mr. DiNozzo, the puzzle indeed." Shutting the door, she decided to do a bit of research.

Gibbs watched his agent with interest, confusion, but mostly parental love. Tony had always been special. When they had first met, he had taken a look inside the younger man. It had been a particularly long hard case. A navy commander had been murdered and his five year old daughter taken. Searching for that girl, Tony hadn't rested. His drive had attracted Gibbs, but it was the emotion hidden almost so well, that DiNozzo didn't seem to realize it was there that really got to him, like the boy was broken and was trying to fix himself alone without realizing that he needed fixing. At first the interest had just been curiosity. But as they got to know eachother (as well as either of them would allow) he started feeling fatherly. He didn't know why, but the first time Tony had gone to the hospital, saving a kids life he realized that all the sarcastic jokes and pranks he did was to lure people away from what he really was. Like he was hiding. Often Gibbs sat watching his young friend when he didn't realize it and ponder what had happened to make him hide himself from the world behind a deep mask of shallowness.


	2. Bad news?

STILL DON'T OWN

Agent Stokes (if anyone remembers the FBI agents name, please let me know) stood staring at the body before him. Her brown hair glowed with blond highlights as she lay on the beach, the only blemish was a large bruise marring her face, and blood flooding the sand beneath her. As he stared upon her, coldly calculating the scene in the back of his mind, he debated calling on NCIS involved, after all, the older woman before him was related too one of their members. Granted, Stokes found him more than a little annoying most times, he was a cop and his team should be the one investigating the case.

Staring down he spoke "Well Mrs. DiNozzo, time to contact your son, hmm". He could have sworn the shift in the air was a sign of protest, but he had never been a suspicious man.

The Director sat in her office sifting through the mounds of paper before her, more than little irritated that she hadn't got to her research yet. Very suddenly her phone rang, making her jump and causing her temper to form a little more.

"What." She answered as nice as she could. What she heard made her sit up in anticipation. "Yes we will take the case, keep it quiet I will tell who needs to know…uh huh…. thanks Agent Stokes."

She had gotten her chance at research, now all she needed was a distraction for Tony without Gibbs sticking his nose in, he would be needed there to guide the team in what would very likely be a difficult case. Her phone rang again, picking it up she smiled mischievously…

SORRY ITS SHORT, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN!!! PLEASE CONTINUE.


	3. Very bad

STILL NOT MINE, WARNING GIBBS IS WORSE THAN HE NORMALLY WOULD BE, FORGIVE ME. IT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF TO GET THIS TO WORK.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was almost through the mounds of paperwork that he needed to complete, but sitting in one place for two hours was defiantly taking its toll. He wiggled around some more but finally gave up. Gibbs had been in a bad mood all day anyway, he wouldn't get yelled at any worse than usual if he just stretched his legs and went for a cup of coffee. Standing up he stretched his arms up over his back, hearing a crack, he straightened glad to be rid of the kink that had been building all day. Sliding out from his desk, he wandered around the corner, writing his paper in his head, so he would be better prepared when he came back, and hopefully avoid a few, extra hard head slaps from his boss. However, he did not see said boss just around the corner until he bumped into him. DiNozzo watched as the daily cup of coffee flipped over spilling down the front of Gibbs, and then there was a sharp pain on his face. Standing in shock for a second, he carefully reached up and touched the tender spot just under his eye.  
He felt Gibbs watching him, not wanting past skeletons to come out for all to see again, he simply turned and walked as normally as he could, down the hall to the locker rooms. Gibbs watched him leave, the only reason he hadn't gone after him was the dead shock that rooted him to the spot, the slight gasps of shock he had heard behind him when it happened and the slight tingle of pain that absorbed his fist, increased tenfold by the look of betrayal and hurt in DiNozzo's face. Betrayal and hurt that obviously went further back than that few seconds when his fist had connected with his face, over spilt coffee. Pulling his feelings inside for the moment he turned to see just how many had witnessed his tantrum, and almost lost control of them to horror. Ducky, Abby, Ziva, and Probie all stood rather still just staring at him. For once Gibbs was just plain speechless. No yelling to get back to work, or sarcastic quips. Just silence, the group stared dumbly at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Different thoughts raced through their minds, none of which were too happy. They almost missed DiNozzo slide back by. They stared at him, stared at the mother of a bruise that had already begun to form. Most of all they stared at the small smirk on his face as he chatted on his phone heading up the stairs towards the directors office. To the team it didn't look like he had been affected at all.

Gibbs unable to take it for once said, " What am I going to do?"

Everyone but Abby stood unable to comprehend that the all mighty Gibbs had just said that, never mind find a solution, Abby however walked right up to her boss and got in his face.

"You make it up to him, anyway you can, for as long as he needs. He better not be up there quitting Gibbs or I swear I…." Just who she was talking too, and the fact that the remains of his morning caffeine was all over the ground and his clothes instead of in his stomach dawned on the Goth girl. She didn't apologize, but she said no more, opting to turn on her heel and head back down to her lab, Ducky right behind her. Probie and Ziva unfroze themselves and walked to their desks, carefully passing Gibbs as if he was a bomb about to go off at any time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The drop of a flea is all that could be heard in the room. Tony had been upstairs for the better part of two hours. Nothing was heard from the bullpen, the three just stared off in their own different worlds, waiting to see the outcome of the meeting going on upstairs. None of them really thought that DiNozzo would get Gibbs in trouble he looked up to him. Then again, his face had spoken volumes, volumes that were no good. The suspense was really getting to them, they didn't handle it well in the first place. McGee looked like he was hyperventilating, staring at the corner of his desk, hands folded neatly on top. Ziva looked ready to kill, she gripped her folded pocketknife tightly in her hand glaring at nothing, but sneaking quick peaks at the stairs every so often. Gibbs looked worried, and he didn't seem to realize this fact. His lips were drawn in a tight line and he stared at the floor, it was obvious a million thoughts raced through his mind.

All three snapped their heads up when they heard the sound of footsteps coming down them. Tony and the Director were chatting quietly, as they marched down the stairs. At the bottom, his phone rang; picking it up he started around the corner and grabbed his jacket and keys ignoring the three people staring at him.

"Yes sir, I am just heading out now, gonna give Jenny the keys to my desk so she can take care of all that and I'll be on my may." He tossed a small gold key to the director and turned his back on them leaving. Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they had been holding and stared at one another, this was really bad.


	4. Subtle scolding

AS USUAL, NCIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

As soon as DiNozzo was gone from site, the Director turned her attention on them. She studied them each carefully and they cowered under her watch, even Gibbs had a slight slump to his shoulders as she threw a particularly harsh glare in his direction.

"Well, a fine mess you've put us all in, eh Jethro." He had no remark to the sarcastic way she said his name. He just stared at the coffee stain on the floor and waited for her to continue; his hand twitched slightly toward his badge ready to surrender it when he was fired. " Lucky for you we needed Tony out of the way for the new case. Now, you have exactly an hour to pack for a trip cross country then I want you all up in my office and ready to get info on the case and your part in it."

No one moved, each in various states of shock that A.) Gibb's had not gone off the handle B) The Director had not reamed him a new one, and C) he had not even gotten a suspension. They did not notice the tension in the Director's shoulder until they heard her voice break through their musings.

"DID I STUDDER? GET A MOVE ON IT!!" Then she turned and headed for her office, Ziva could have sworn she heard her mumble something along the lines of "And they complain about DiNozzo being out of it." But she wasn't sure because she was already half way to the elevator, the two boys behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The hour was up and a pile of over night gear sat in the corner of the Director's rather plain office. They each sat quietly as Jen read through the file in front of her, ignoring them completely.

" First I need to tell you my view on something, I'll give you a chance to answer and give your opinion and then the debriefing on the case." She snapped the file shut as she spoke making the three agents jump. "Anthony DiNozzo, age 32(he's probably older but whatev) the best agent NCIS has seen in years. From a distance you see a guy who acts like an eighteen year old, only interested in getting some and a fancy car. An infectious laugh and a sense of humor that always seems to show up when a personal question is asked so that said question is completely forgotten. Often getting on people's nerves, yet those very same people like him and are drawn to him. Have I made any mistake as of yet?"

Each agent looked at each other before shaking their head no. " Agent DiNozzo was the top of his class in high school. He was in the top 97 SAT's of the country. Second in the Police Acadamy. Does that sound like some stupid kid to you?" Again they shook their heads no. "When people get a little closer to him, as close as he will allow anyway. They see a softer side, a more serious side, that cares and wants to help anyway he can. Then there is the real "child" quality about him, were no matter how many jokes he makes to cover it up, he's really looking for approval, love and friendship from those around him. Now think really hard, are any of these observations false in your opinion." She said this rather sharply.

The agents looked at each other again as they shook their heads no. They really didn't like this subtle scolding they were receiving from the Director, but knew at least one of them deserved it. Ziva and McGee glared at Gibbs from the corner of their eyes, a very difficult feat. One that the Director noticed right away.

"Don't you glare at him, he may have been the one to loose it today, but you have all done it before. Yes, there are day's when Tony deserves a good head slap, but over spilt coffee, AN ACCIDDENT, your just a bit out of touch there." They flinched as more sarcasm poured out of her mouth; they really did not like this side of Jen.

" You know what I don't want to hear you speak right now, so I'll just debrief you so I can get you the hell out of my sight."

She pulled a picture out of the file and passed it to McGee, who passed it on to Ziva and then on to Gibb's. He tossed it back on her desk and looked at her expectantly.

"That is one Sadie DiNozzo." They all gasped at the name.

SORRY, WILL CONTINUE SOON THE MUSES HAVE STOPPED FOR TONIGHT.


	5. nightmares

STILL DON'T OWN THEM. SO HERE IT GOES…

"DiNozzo"? Ziva gasped.

"I really was unaware that I stuttered so much, Agent David, I will be sure to change that while you are gone. Yes DiNozzo, that would be Tony's mother."Director Shepard stated. " She was found by FBI Agent Stokes in New York, she was laying on the beach of San Franscisco. Cause of death, blunt force trauma to the back of her head, near her a Navy personal one Petty Officer Greg Wolfe. He was shot and hit over the head, by the same object as Sadie from what the autopsies show. You are to have joint jurasdiction over the case, your flight leaves in an hour. Goodbye."

Jenny turned her chair to face out the window, apparently studying the file in front of her. The team stood, they grabbed their gear and headed for the door.

"Gibbs, will you stay for a minute." It wasn't a request, much as she tried to make it seem like one. Mcgee and Ziva raced out the door, afraid of the fireworks that was sure to come in moments.

"Gibbs there's something you need to do while your out there…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DiNozzo ran, he could feel it breathing down his neck. He didn't know what "it" was but he knew he couldn't stop, for if he did he would die. He dove around tree's and bushes. Coming to a bubbling spring, he jumped growling at it. How dare it churn so cheerfully while he was fleeing for his life. The scene morphed a bit and he was still running, but now all he could see was the hot, steamy tar of his highschool track. Looking down he saw his old school uniform. Ahead, he saw his rival from the other school and behind him , he still felt the thing and it seemed to be getting closer to him. His lungs burned and his legs ached but he ran harder panting, wanting to cry out in fear, and call for help but knowing that no one could help him from this monster. He was almost to the finish line coming up beside the other boy, the thing right on his heels. As small noise rose up in his throat, maybe just maybe this boy could help him, save him from the demon.

Suddenly there was no boy, and no track and he was several feet shorter. He ran down a hallway, it lasted forever, going no where, he passed a mirror and saw his six year old self go by just as he did. The blood red walls shone and the portraits mocked him as he kept running not even thinking of why he was suddenly a kid; heart pounding hard, almost unable to go on but always running anyway. He saw a door ahead, a feeling of safety radiated from the door. He took his last energy and sprinted towards it, the thing almost biting his heels now. He got closer and reached out to the glowing handle of his sanctuary. His hand about touched it when it, changed, all there was was a wall to stare at, the same deep red color as the hallway.

"NOOO"!!!!! He couldn't hold the fearful emotions in anymore, all his anger, hurt and fear boiled into that one scream as he folded in on himself on the floor, shaking waiting for the monster to get him. When nothing happened, he turned, it stood in the shadow just out of his sight. Shivering he watched as the demon eyed thing stepped out of the dark. It took small mocking steps towards him, he could see its wide toothy grin, and mini Tony shrank back further. Out of the shadows came a tall man, his hair peppery color, tall with sharp blue eyes gleaming with an evil mirth hidden in them. He held a bottle of wine in one hand and a belt in the other.

"Dad". Was all little Tony said.

"You should wake up now, Mr. DiNozzo." Said his father, Tony looked up at him curiously, when had his father gained a woman's voice. " Mr. DiNozzo we're there."

Starting awake, Tony wiped the cold sweat from his face and looked up into the face of a blonde flight attendant, and tried to stifle a groan, she had been flirting with him the whole flight, when there wasn't anyone around to annoy he had no interest in flirting with someone he didn't know. Standing, shaken from his thoughts, he realized that the last passenger was just leaving the plane, he slipped on his fancy sunglasses to hide his "battle scar", grabbed his brown carry on bag that the attendant had so graciously placed on the ground and walked as fast as he could to the door. Without appearing as though he was trying to run away.

"I stuck my number in your pocket Mcgee, so be sure to call me soon." He had to snort at the attendance's last comment, oh she would be getting a call alright, from his friendly neighborhood Mcgeek though, not himself.

"Ok, see ya Sarah." He marched down the ramp, nodded to the guard standing there and went through the doors. He dodged and slid around hundreds of people to get to his luggage rack, finally pushing his way through a group of glaring tourists, he managed to be in front of the rack. After a few moments, he realized his bag was not coming out. Turning, he pushed his way back through the crowd, searching the area trying carefully not to get rundown, he found a map of the airport, finding out that lost luggage was down the stair…the stairs that was right next to the luggage rack. Staring skyward for a moment and counting to ten he moved back into the crowd, this time getting more than one ass chewing and wack with a bag. Taking a breather on the stairs, the ONLY deserted place in the airport. "Sure, they loose my baggage, I have to find the grumpiest, Gibb's like man in the world and they loose MY bag." He grumbled as he wandered down the couple flights of stairs. He wasn't angry anymore, hell he was used to getting hit for simple things, why should Gibbs be different from anyone else, he would just have to be more wary when he got back that was all. Turning the corner and going into the door accordingly marked "Lost Luggage" he went up to the counter. Behind it looked like a very bored, very attitude prone girl with black hair and dark makeup. She was smacking a piece of gum and looked lazily through a magazine, one he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the contents were, as there were lots of men and bats on the cover.

"Hi." He said as cheerfully as he could and with his best smile. " I lost my bag and was wondering if…"

She interrupted him. " Has your plane landed yet."

He looked skyward again, he had watched Blue Comedy tour before, but never thought this sort of thing actually happened. He was just too tired to let this opportunity pass.

"Nope, I decided to parachute down here and make sure the airport was in working order." He did not like the stare he was getting from her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Grumbling louder than before, Tony dodged what seemed like several hundred more people than before. He rubbed the opposite cheek from his bruise, where the girl had slapped him after his not so witty joke. She had taken his name rather disgruntedly and thrown his bag at him, threatening to call security if he didn't get out of the room immediately. He had ran until he reached the mob of people. He had reached, after fifteen minutes, the front of the airport, looking for the cheap suites that would announce the presence of the FBI agents. Finally spotting them just ahead, he ran through a rare gap in the crowd and finally stopped in front of Agent Fornell, minus for once, his pack of goons.

"DiNozzo." He said shortly, turning to lead the way out of the airport.

I DON'T OWN BLUE COLLAR COMEDY TOUR EITHER, THAT WASN'T EVEN REALLY THE SAME JOKE. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. Car rides, wide screen tv's

STILL DON'T OWN IT BUT THANKS FOR ASKING.

Gibbs was silent the whole trip to New York. Even allowing McGee to drive, which was unusual as he was the grandmotherliest driver on the face of the earth. Ziva, and said Probie glanced at each other several times as they watched Gibbs in the rearview mirror. He ignored them as a hundred different emotions passed across his face, too quickly to be placed, that was different in and of itself as their boss was usually the gruff no nonsense, B for bastard guy. Gibbs however did not notice their little stares; his mind was on what the director had said. She had suspicions of Tony's father, not just on the case, but also on several things that didn't add up in Tony's medical file. Unexplained hospital visits that just seemed to slide out of everyone's sight, most likely because of a few well-placed bills on the part of Mr.DiNozzo. His anger seethed just below the surface, if he found out that her allegations where true (and as he suspected that something wasn't quite right about his senior agent) he really had no doubt; the man was going to pay with every fiber of his existence. There was a very good chance the man would not survive to be handcuffed and placed before a judge and if he did not all the money in the world could save him from Gibbs throwing him away. With that thought firmly in his mind he looked up, just as McGee and Ziva looked away quickly.

Almost smiling in amusement he barked. " Pull over McGee, we should have been there a half hour ago."

"But we've only been driving for an hour and a half."

"Exactly."

The two agents gulped as Gibbs jumped into the driver's seat. Shoving it into drive and making several cars agitated as he pulled out in front of them. He would figure everything out, he would bring justice Tony if it were the last thing he did in this world. With that thought planted firmly in his mind he shot the car into traffic, the tires squealing in protest as his agents attempted to keep their lunch down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony stared at the screen of the wide screen TV intently. He had been set up in a pretty sweet hotel, and given a dozen or so surveillance tapes and a few files so he could catch up on the investigation and be prepared to help out the following morning. It had started out simply, a Petty Officer Owen Griswold and his daughter Mary had been kidnapped on the last night of his leave from Iraq. The police suspected terrorist's involved and had called in the FBI, they had been ordered by one of higher power to call in an NCIS to help out. The wife of Griswold was a politician, and did not want some acronym that she had never heard of to take over the investigation, thus the FBI. Tony snorted at the thought, were people really that dumb, there was police for everything else in the world, why not for the Navy.

He found the whole case really confusing. Fornell had allowed him to talk with Mrs. Griswold and her bodyguards, but she had been at a party that night, and was practically inconsolable at the time, so he had to resort to the info on paper and tape. The father and daughter had been in the living room playing candy land. The electricity fizzed out and when it came back on they were gone. Surveillance cameras ran on an extra generator, course that didn't help if lights didn't work, but he did hear the screams and yells from the yet unidentified person's. He recognized one of the kidnappers voices but he just couldn't place from were, so he moved on to the others. The voice remained in the back of his mind however. The chilling man's voice echoed through his mind that night as he slept

"Hold still _Petty Officer_, or I'll kill your little girl!!!"

…OK so it's been a long time but I kind of lost were I was headed, it's coming back to me but if anyone has any suggestions for Tony's case or anything it would be great to get my muses going again! So thanks for reading and please continue reviewing!!!!


	7. Voices and City Morgues

DON'T OWN NCIS!!!!!

Tony woke up the next morning, feeling very un-rested. He sat up and stared around the plain looking room, he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the crick in his neck. Standing he stretched up high. Grabbing a suit, he shuffled to the bathroom and got ready for a very long day. After showering he stood in front of the mirror, to shave, he winced as he ran his electric razor over the very prominent bruise on his face. He wasn't mad at Gibbs, he did deserve it. He should have been watching where he was going. No, he was mad at himself for reacting the way he did. He had thought he'd put his demons, very forcefully behind him, but at least now he knew the voice, so the case could take a turn for the better. If they could get enough evidence to put the criminal away for good, somehow he doubted it would happen. Sighing he finished up and got dressed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ziva and McGee scrambled from the car without looking like they were. Gibbs was already outside and standing in front of an FBI agent. Agent Stokes, they guessed from the description that Gibbs had given them from the director. He was taller than Agent Fornell and seemed to be a lot more personable too. The two were mildly surprised when the man came up and introduced himself to them.

"Hello I'm Agent Ryan Stokes, you can call me Ryan of course." He shook hands with each and waited expectantly.

Ziva the first to get over her shock replied, "My name is Ziva David it is a feature to meet you."

Agent Stokes looked on politely but could not contain the slight look of confusion on his face. "Uh I believe she means pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Timothy McGee." Probie finally stepped forward, nodding at Ziva's grateful look when Stokes turned away from them.

"Well, shall we get you settled into your hotel rooms and then I can brief you up to date on the case on the trip to our morgue?"

"Sound's good Stokes." Gibb's said, grabbing his bag from the car and tossing his keys to the valet standing by, Ziva and McGee followed his lead and they made their way up to the hotel.

Within an hour the four of them were seated in a black Cadillac learning that the lead suspect in the case was none other than Mr.DiNozzo himself. That for many years he'd been suspected of abuse on both his one son , he'd paused at this before taking in each of their moods before quickly saying Tony, he then said that it was also suspected he was hurting Sadie too. Further reports made suspected that rather than protect her son, the women often put him in harm's way to save herself. He tossed back a few more hospital reports that they hadn't been able to see before. As they read the amount of broken bones, pneumonia and undernourishment trips that Tony had taken to the hospital, their anger grew more and more.

"We believe that the Petty Officer was Sadie's lover, and that Mr.DiNozzo was less than pleased with the discovery. His company has been falling down the drain lately; losing the big bucks and his already unstable mind took a flip over the deep end. Unfortunately, while he could pay away the abuse charges there is no way he can do the same for the murder charges, we'll get him this time." Gibb's nodded his head at this. There was no way the bastard would be getting away with anything; he owed it to Tony to make sure that he didn't either.

Finally the car stopped in front of the city morgue. The four of them trekked up to the building and went in through the front door, bracing themselves to see their friend, no their families own mother. A Dr. Cook was waiting for them. He seemed to be a few years younger than Ducky but it seemed he had seen just as many things. From the time they first walked in, he'd introduced himself and started a long conversation about how meeting them reminded him of his school boy days somewhere and blah blah. Ziva and McGee who had automatically tuned him out wondered if there was a handbook for people who worked in the Morgue and held back snickering at the thought.

"Ah well anyway, here she is." He moved towards a table in the center of the room, gently he pulled back the sheet that covered her face.

The tension in the room lessened considerably, they'd all feared that they would be able to tell her relation to DiNozzo, thinking they looked alike and that her face would haunt them the whole investigation because she looked so much like him. She did not look anything like their Senior Agent; she had long curly light brown hair that seemed to have once been the center of her care and attention; a thought that made the three NCIS agents growl slightly at. Her eyes were deep sea blue rather than the green of Tony's.

"Death caused by blunt force trauma to the head." went on to say before moving to the figure on the next bed over. He pulled back to reveal a man obviously way younger than his lover. "He died from the bullet, lodged into his heart killing him instantaneously. The hits over the head suggests that whoever did this was letting off extra anger at the two of them."

Gibb's, McGee and Ziva all nodded to the man before walking out to speak with each other. Agent Stokes remained behind to finish talking with the doctor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony couldn't believe it; here he was on his second plane trip in two days. At least this time he hadn't been attacked by angry old grannies with bricks in their handbags, nor little evil Abby wannabe's. He'd gone to Fornell after dressing and confided in him that he knew the kidnapper's voice on the tape and that he also had a reason for motive. After a video meeting with both the Director of the FBI and Jenny, the NCIS/FBI partners had climbed aboard the private jet on their way to New York.

Tony was admittedly nervous, Jenny had confided in him that this is where the rest of his team was at, and the way it looked now their cases were crossed. She hadn't looked very happy at the fact that he had to join them but had said nothing against it when all the proof had been presented to her. Sucking in a deep breath Tony leaned back and prepared himself to see his team again, and the voice who he never wanted to hear again.

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, BUT I SEEM TO HAVE THE STORYLINE MOSTLY BACK SO I HOPE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
